clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Storm Ninja
Hi, Storm Ninja! We are elated to have you here on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Please take the time to read these paragraphs. Overview Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Storm Ninja page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a link or menu will take you to the page of choice. We reccommend checking out the "DO YOUR PART!" section. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and anything else, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on any anywhere. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you, but don't let it become your number one contribution. Remember this wish blogs, too. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing, bold editing, and imagination. Please, please do not forget to edit and expand existing articles! Write new ones, and attend the Shout Box! Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. Shout Box The first thing you need to do upon joining is to enable the Shout Box, also called the Wiki Chat Room. The shout box is a great way to communicate with other users. It is used to make and discuss parodies, discuss stories, help out users, encourage those down on their luck, welcome users, and even for role-play. It is a necessity for any user who edits here, regardless of who they are or how recently they have joined. *How To Get It **1. Look at the top of the page, where it says your user name. Go to SEE MORE. The third option says widgets. Press on it. **2. The top of the page should expand, showing the widgets. Scroll to the right until you find "Shout Box'" **3. Click on the green plus sign. **4. You now have the shout box, it is on the bottom of your page. **5. Begin talking. :D PLEASE USE THIS! PLEASE, WE GET LONELY ON IT! People You Should Meet for Help There are many veteran users here, and though anybody can help you (DO NOT HESITATE TO ASK ANYONE), these people are specialized in a field or skill. *'TurtleShroom' - If you want to learn about site policy, what's legal and what isn't, and how to work around it, you should come to TS. He is the main man when it comes to dicipline, interpretation of site policy, blockings, and, if you are cyberbullied/harassed, a good butt kicking. Message him whenever you need to, as he gets very lonely. TurtleShroom is a very loyal user who returns almost daily and has a long wiki history. Befriend TS, and you have friends in high places. *'Ninjinian' - Ninjinian is the mastermind behind the UnitedTerra series of articles. If you want to write a country and get it noticed quickly, Ninjinian is your user. Once overshadowed by the USA, United Terra and friends get noticed thanks to him. *'Explorer 767' - the closest remaining thing we have to a Founder, Explorer 767 is the man to come to for just about anything. A jack-of-all-trades, Explorer can help you with most anything CPFW. Do you need help with parodies? How about continuity? Do you need a pep-talk? Do you want to learn about the Bureau of Fiction, Masters of the Universe, or, better yet, join them in some way? Go to Explorer. *'Corai' - is roleplay your thing? Is collaboration your passion? Do you edit other people's articles as if they were your own? Corai is your man for all things in-character roleplaying, expansions, knock-offs, and spinoffs of any existing article. *'Tails6000' - do you adore video games, television, and/or Sonic the Hedgehog? Is Corai not enough to feed your urge to roleplay? Do you want to have a friendly, informal chat on anything and everything? Tails is your source for all things casual, and all things video games. *'Dan Beronews' - Dan is the man behind Dan Beronews and the CNIC. Originally under the name "Anniemoose98", Dan has been in a position of power on the wiki for almost a year, so he can answer any questions. He is quite nice and can help you with any problems on or with the wiki. *'EternalMagma' -Originally MetalManager, EternalMagma is a great artist and writer. He has written things such as Metalmanager and Metal Force. He is a great user who would be glad to help. *'Austin8310' - Austin has written Austin8310 and has helped write the Snowzerland wars. He is great with images and is a great user. *'Speeddasher' - do you love to draw? Are images your hobby? If so, you need to view Speeddasher's art. He is a true painting mastermind who knows his way around PhotoShop. DeviantArt has nothing on this man, but he does not take requests. We repeat, Speeddasher does not take requests! Speeddasher will help you with geenral inquries and can help you with YOUR art. Also, user beware, he's modest. *'E-144' - a rising star in the database, E-144 takes general questions and friendly discussions. He wants to be your friend, too. *'Happyface414' - do you need advice on super penguins, creatures with powers, and dramatic stories? Go to HF. Happyface ahs been a long and tireless contributor who has been down on his luck and has experienced frustration. He has a short temper and is easily angered, but is in fact a very friendly person once you get to know him. HF is considering quitting, we all encourage you to convince him to stay. HF will answer general inquiries and character improvement questions. *'The Leader' - an unknown sysop, The Leader mostly edits hard and also fixes stories. If you have writers block, ask The Leader how to continue it. Like Happyface, he has a short temper but it's rarely seen in action. Combine him with another user and you can continue any story. *'Zone and Kill' - they're actually two users. Zone is an excellent writer who can help with your stories. He is the creator of Zone and high quality articles. Kill is the illustrator who draws many high quality pictures. Sadly, Kill has recently quit. *'Zapwire' - have a technical question? Ask Zapwire. Zapwire uses something called Linux and may often talk about it. Zapwire is planning Project Tern, which is set to move this wiki to another server. If you want to know more, ask Zapwire. *'The RV Clan' - do you want to view some of our greatest work, for inspiration? Disbanded in 2008, the RV Clan consists of legendary users who eternally left a mark on this database. If you see a reference to "Bugzy", you are probably reading about a member of the RV Clan. * Everyone - anybody and everybody wants to talk to you, answer your questions, and help you on this site. Do not be shy to ask them for or about anything, and always ask. These users aren't the only users, and you are just as important as any other man when it comes to expanding the site. Remember, even the newest of users can be wiki legends. Conclusion We encourage your edits! bgcolor=white default=Enter page title here! buttonlabel=Create A Page! Please don't quit!! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on this BOSS' page, the people listed above, and anyone else's talk page if you need ANY form of help whatsoever! Finally, please do not remove this message from your talk page -- it is supposed to remain there in case you need to refer back to it. BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Sanchonachos (Talk) 05:28, July 26, 2010 Hi. Welcome! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 21:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi I noticed your message on Dan Beronews' page and I'm taking this chance. It is advised not to use that acronym if spelled out or simply just in acronym for as it could be mistaken as swearing. Also, your article was what we class as spam, although it wasn't nonsense, it was a short page, yes, it may have been good, but it didn't seem to make much sense and the page had a few irrepairable mistakes made. Thanks, --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Pyro']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'Spy sappin' mah sentry!']] 09:33, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:WAAAAAAAT First, please don't say "WTF", it is commonly known as a swear, and you can be banned immediately for that. Second, your page was what we call a low quality article. It didn't fit into the continuity with the other articles. It was redlinked and kind of gross. Having poop as the main ingredient is kinda gross. If you want I'll restore them for you and I can help you with them. I can also help you learn the ways of the wiki. Thanks and please reply, --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 11:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ok, I restored the page. So, do you want help learning about this wiki? I am an admin and can help you become a well respected user and even a fellow admin some day. --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 22:04, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: You become an admin by going to the Club Penguin Fan Universe:Requests for Adminship and applying. Right now, we aren't letting any more users apply, but will soon. I got the article fixed. The picture was red because it was deleted, too. That is called a REDLINK. You just have you create a character and I can help you with it. Did you know that Flywish and Dan Beronews started as Low Quality Articles (or LQAs). You don't need a camera to make a picture on the wiki, most users DO use MS Paint. Remember, just make a character and I can help, --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 10:47, July 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Thnx Your Welcome! I can always lend a hand! Why don't you have one of your characters be a part of the CNIC. --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 22:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Great! I can help you start working on it. I'll be out of town today and tomorrow so I can't help then. Sorry! --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 10:39, July 31, 2010 (UTC) RE:Games Hi! There are no legal issues with that. A parody is actually protected under US law. I am unfamiliar with that game so just make sure that its rating is PG or under. Also, my computer died so I won't be on for awhile. I am on on a black berry... --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 13:33, August 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Well for one, links to UNCP can only be done via a user's userpage. Two, I don't see what is wrong with atheism. People are allowed to have their own beliefs so long as they don't push it on other people. As for proof... http://i67.photobucket.com/albums/h302/Hawtdawgs/lololol.png Wikia doesn't care simply because our rules are not wikia's rules. Wikia doesn't care because nobody here has the slightest idea on how to run a wiki. Of course, if you need me to do something I'll be more than happy to. What's the problem, officer? http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 03:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, show me where the link is and I will do something about it. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 04:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::That's on Mectrixctic's userpage, so that's allowed. Anywhere else, the links need to be removed. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 07:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Forgiven That's ok. I understand Sibling rivalry. Thanks for telling it to me, cause i dont go there often. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 00:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) That television parody list you sought Okay, here's a list of known television parodies. I'm probably missing a few, so please visit the "Parodies" category. Only WRITTEN parodies will be listed. There are many in the works. *''Danny Phantom'' **Daniel Specter **Ghost Dimension **Mail Banshee **Mechnus **Josh Spect *''Invader Zim'' **Xet **Sye **Vam **Veranda **Doctor Layer **Bagel **Xet On It **Ten Minutes to Insanity **Sye/Future **Planet Z **Amy **Xet's category... *''Phineas and Ferb'' **Midas and Herb **Midas **Herb **Canren **Perry the Puffle **Olivia **Alseef **F.A.N. **Rockefella Aurumen **Phineas34720 **Anti-Imagination Fish-Slapping Reformitory School **Ronald Fish-Slapper **Reserved **Xet On It **M&H's category... *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' **Robert **Robert O'vian **Decapod **Abel von Injoface **Mandy von Injoface **SHARON **Robert's category... *''Pinky and the Brain'' **Winky and Briana *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' **Mandy Mortis *''Ireland Morning News (name unknown)'' **Good Morning Freezeland *''Wheel of Fortune'' **Vannah Fortuna **Rota Regna *''Making Fiends'' **Faida **Greenville *''Doctor Who'' **Doctor Hickory **Kwiksilver **Temporal Pocket **Psychic Paper *''Pokemon (technically the games)'' **PKMN-Jitsu **Gold **Explorer III **Periwinkle Town **Mystic Cave **Nightlife City **Leo **Limilia City **Mausoleum Skyscraper **Team Spaceship **Mattress Village **PKMN-Jitsu's category (IT'S HUGE!) *''House'' **Residence *''Jimmy Two Shoes'' **Chi Con **Dara **Mister Icarius **Leez **Metaling in Chi Con *''NCIS'' **CNIC (not that developed yet) **Roy Dibbs *''El Tigre'' **Manny Puffle *''Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour'' **Charles **Absolute Thespian Islet ***The story **Charles' Key *''Fail-boy and Dumb Dumb Fanboy and Chum Chum'' **Ro **Fluff Fluff **Puffboy *''Kid Versus Cat'' **Chick Versus Puffle *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' **Madagascar Penguins **Julius Gingyore **Maurin **Morticus *''Avatar and the Last Airbender'' **King Triskelle **Freezeland **Elemental Amulets **Arda *''Kick Buttowski'' **Punch Beaktoiski *''Fairly Oddparents'' **Tammyshroom *''Iron Man'' **Iron Walrus *''Teen Titans'' **Team Corvus To my knowledge, THESE are all of the television parodies. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – – 20:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC)